HURT & LOVE
by GoddesHera
Summary: Kesakitan harus dibalas kesakitan. Kalian yang memulai aku yang akan mengakhiri. Kalian yang bermain aku yang akan mengatur perminannya. Tinggal kita lihat siapa pemenangnya. pembaharuan dari I'm Not Perfect


HURT & LOVE

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura, Sakura x Sasori, Sasuke x Hinata

Diclaimer: Masashi kishimoto

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Happy Reading ^^

Kesakitan harus dibalas kesakitan

Kalian yang memulai aku yang akan mengakhiri

Kalian yang bermain aku yang akan mengatur perminannya

Tinggal kita lihat siapa pemenangnya

"Hay Sasuke-kun nanti ada acara?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah muda kepada pemuda biru dongker yang berada di sampingnya, pemuda yang menjabat sebagai teman masa kecil sekaligus kekasihnya, kekasih Haruno Sakura.

"Maaf Saku, nanti aku ada acara." jawab pemuda Uchiha itu, ya dia adalah putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha, keluarga terkaya di Konoha mungkin juga terkaya di Dunia.

"Sekali saja Sasuke-kun, ku mohon." mata emerald itu memandang mata onyx Sasuke dengan tatapan berharap.

"Maaf Sakura, aku benar benar tidak bisa, lain kali saja." kata Sasuke dingin dan Sasuke langsung pergi meninggal kan Sakura.

'cup'

Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke sebelum Sasuke pergi jauh "Baiklah aku akan mengajak Ino saja." ucap Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

"Hey jidat, setelah ini kita kemana lagi?" tanya gadis berabut ponytail, Yamaka Ino bisa dibilang sabahat Sakura dari Junior High School.

"Emm.. aku ingin mampir ke toko buku pig, aku ingin membeli buku untuk tugas Ibiki-sensai." jawab Sakura dengan malas.

"Baiklah, ayoo… " kata Ino dengan semangat "Saku bukankah itu Sasuke dan em.. Hinata?" tanya Ino dengan nada terkejut.

"I-in-inoo, benarkah?" Sakura menggreyitkan keningnya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi "Ino sedang apa mereka disini, kenapa Sasuke menolak ajakanku dan malah pergi dengan Hyuuga Hinata?" ucap Sakura dengan meneteskan air matanya.

"Entahlah Sakura, ayo ikuti mereka." ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan mengikutin Hinata dan Sasuke, ternyata mereka berdua masuk ke kafe di mall itu. Ino segera mencari tempat terdekat dengan mereka berdua, dan berusaha agar tidak ketauan oleh Sasuke Dan Hinata. Lalu Ino dan Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu.

"Etto Sasuke-kun, kalo sampai Sakura-san tau apa yang kita lakukan dibelakangnya bukankah kita menyakitinya dan membuat hubunganmu rusak , aku takut Sasuke-kun." tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dan dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku memacarinya karena kau yang memaksaku untuk menerimanya Hinata, dan ini semua untuk menutupi hubungan kita dibelakang Naruto, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku seperti inin kepada Sakura Hinata." ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius.

**flashback: on**

"Sasuke aku takut Naruto tau tentang semua yang kita lakukan dibelakangnya, kita harus mengakhirinya sekarang Sasuke." kata Hinata dengan wajah menunduk, ia menghindari tatapan intimidasi dari Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Hinata.. Aku mencintai mu." kata Sasuke masih menatap Hinata serta mencoba mencari kebenaran di mata lavender Hinata.

"Maaf Sasuke, cara satu satunya adalah kamu harus menerima Sakura, karena hanya itu yang dapat menyembunyikan hubungan kita." kata Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau itu dapat membuatmu tidak menjauhiku akan ku lakukan Hinata."

**flashback: off**

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama dan sembunyi sembunyi dibelakang Naruto karena Hinata sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto terlebih terlebih dulu.

SAKURA POV

Deg… deg… deg…

Aku bagai disambar petir setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ternyata dia hanya menjadikanku alat untuk menutupi semua kebusukannya dengan Hinata, padahal yang ku tau Hinata sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat Sasuke. Padahal aku mencintaimu dengan tulus Sasuke tapi kenapa kamu hanya menjadikan ku alat untuk menutupi semua kebusukanmu? Setelah mendengar semuanya aku berlari keluar kafe dengan air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

"Sakura.." kudengar Ino memanggilku tapi aku terus berlari, aku sangat terpukul sekarang mendengar semua yang dikatakan Sasuke, kenyataan yang tidak pernah aku inginkan..

'brukk'

Ahh sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang "maaf aku tidak sengaja, karena aku sedang terburu-buru sekali lagi maafkan aku" ucapku pada seseorang yang baru saaja ku tabrak "sasori-senpai.." ucapku kaget begitu menyadari siapa yang kutabrak barusan.

"Saku-hime .. maaf maksudku Sakura-chan kenapa matamu sembab? Kau habis menangis?" tanyanya padaku, dia belum berubah ternyata masih seperti dulu, Sasori yang perhatian padaku tapi aku malah menyianyiakannya demi Sasuke, ohh.. Tuhan inikah yang dinamakan karma

"Hey Saku, ternyata kamu disini, aku mencarimu." Kata Ino sedikit mengagetkanku "Ada Sasori-senpai juga." Kata Ino menyapa Sasori-senpai.

"Iya aku tidak sengaja Bertemu Sakura tadi." Kata Sasori-senpai membalas sapaan Ino dengan senyum tentunya.

"Emm.. Ino sepertinya sudah sore, ayo kita pulang saja. Senpai kami pergi dulu ya, Jaa~" kataku sambil menarik Ino pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hey aku bias berjalan sendiri jidat." Kata Ino dengan raut wajah kesal, hey mana ku pikir hatiku sedang campuraduk sekarang.

"Baiklahh." Akupun mengalah dan melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada tangan Ino

"Sakura-chan." Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, ku lihat Sasori-senpai berlari mengejarku.

"Iya Senpai, ada perlu apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Bolehkan aku minta nomer ponselmu?" tanyanya padaku, akupun mengetikkan nomerku di ponselnya "Dan besok biasakah kita pergi? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di Konoha sudah laa aku tidak berkunjung ke Konoha." Aku menganggukkan kepala tanda bahwa aku menerima ajakannya, aku baru ingat kalau Sasori-senpai pindah ke Eropa saat aku memutuskannya. Akupun segera pergi bersama Ino, mungkin lebih baik pulang dan berendam air panas dapat menenangkan pikiranku.

SAKURA END POV

Setelah mendapat kejutan di hari ini sakura segera pergi berendam, mungkin itu dapat menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi sakura telah bersumpah akan membalas semua yang Sasuke dan Hinata lakukan padanya dengan cara perlahan ia akan membuat mereka berdua menderita. Itulah tekad Sakura sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura babti kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku." Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura, memang selama ini Sakura belum pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Sasuke karena keluarga Sasuke sangat sibuk.

"Maaf Sasuke, nanti aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Ucap Sakura dingin lalu pergi menjauh.

"Tapi bukankah sudah sejak lama kau ingin bertemu keluargaku Saku?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tidak untuk sekarang." Kata Sakura.

Sepertinya permainan sudah dimulai Sasuke.

Kesakitan ini akan kubalas

Permainan ini akan ku selesaikan dengan caraku

Kita lihat siapa yang game over terlebih dahulu

..

…

….

**SASUKE**

TBC

.

.

.

"Sakura bukankah katamu kau sudah ada acara. Maksudmu acara dengannya Saku?"

"Saku jawab aku, kenapa kau bersamanya"

"Lalu kenapa kau bersamanya Sasuke-kun? Bahkan kau tak pernah menggandengku seperti kau menggandengnya"

"Aku ingin kau menjauhinya Saku."

"Permintaan harus sesuai dengan imbalan, Sasu."

Salmonella Typhosa: terima kasih masukannya sudah saya lihat dan ternyata benar banyak kesalahan yang saya buat, terima kasih kritiknya

Anisaamanda18: iya ini yang aku perbaharui sudah lebih panjang ^^

marukocan: kasian sasuke kalau nangis darah inikan bukan gore :p

itsuka ikabara: haha, nanti ada Sakura x Sasori kok ditunggu di chapter depan ya, maaf belum bisa melanjutkan ini baru saya perbaharui soalnya ada yang salah (typo)

Mia Rinuza: haha oke oke, ini saya perbaharui dan juga diperpanjang kok, maaf belum bisa lanjut dulu

Febri Feven: maaf ini baru saya perbaharui jadi lanjutnya besok besok aja okee~

Terima kasih review nya

Maaf ini baru saya perbaharui jadi lanjut bsk aja ya ^^

Review please ^^


End file.
